


Take That And Rewind It Back

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Family Dynamics, Hufflepuff Teddy Lupin, M/M, Time Travel, albus and scorpius aren't together yet, bc i said so let me be, james sirius and fred broke shit and now they're back in time, punk teddy lupin, they're all close bc yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: So what if James broke something? He does it all the time. Except this time it was a time turner. And it dropped them into the Maraurder's fifth year. What will happen?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was cleaning week. The week that came every month for the Weasley/Potter/Malfoy clan. An entire week meant for cleaning out the multiple households. Today, they were working on the rather large storage room in Malfoy Manor. James was bored out of his mind, but that was to be expected. Him and Fred never could focus for very long.

Before long, the mischievous pair was just looking through the things rather than dusting and sorting them. Rose glanced over at them and rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, Teddy? What's this?" James asks, holding up a shiny gold necklace. It had three layers, two of which looked like they'd spin, with an hourglass in the middle. It was quite beautiful. Teddy sighs and turns away from the box of old documents he had been sifting through. His eyes land on the object his godbrother was fiddling with and widen.

"James no!" But his cry was in vain. James, startled, dropped the necklace and it's magic surged. The occupants of the room yelp in surprise as a bright light envelops them.

When the light recedes, everyone was left to untangle themselves from a heap on the cold ground.

"Ow!"

"James get your knee out of my ribs!"

"My knee isn't in your ribs!"

"Hugo? Lily? Are you okay?"

"Fred move your elbow!"

"Yeah, we're alright."

"Rose that's my ankle."

"Okay. Okay! Everyone calm down!" Teddy calls. The others fall silent and gently untangle themselves.

"Um....who are you?" Someone asks. Everyone looks to see three young men and a young woman looking at them curiously.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rose turned on James in a fit of fury. "James Sirius Potter! Of all the stupid irresponsible things-"

The young man with glasses that amplified his widened hazel eyes interrupts. "Wait, did you say Potter?"

James uses this as his escape. "Yes! That's my last name. Though you probably gathered that."

"I'll rip you a new one later," Rose grumbles. "Anyway, my name is Rose Granger-Weasley."

"Teddy Lupin," the blue haired young man says, pulling a young woman into his side.

The young woman smiles. "Victorie Weasley."

"My name is Lily Potter!" The little girl exclaims. "And this is Hugo Granger-Weasley!"

"I'm Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"And I'm Fred Weasley."

A young man with shoulder length black hair and silver eyes smiles. "I'm Sirius Black."

The newcomers' jaws drop. "P-padfoot?" Lily asks. Albus reaches out to stop her but Lily surges forward and hugs Sirius tightly. Sirius looks at everyone else in shock as he tries to console the sobbing girl. Scorpius steps forward and crouches down beside her.

"Hey Lily," he murmurs soothingly. The little girl turns her head slightly to look at him and he smiles warmly. "We have to tell them why we're here flower. Could you let go of Padfoot for me?"

Lily nods and turns the full force of her hug onto Scorpius. The blond stands up, holding the girl on his hip and turns to the others.

"And you said you were a Malfoy?" The young man with the glasses asks. Scorpius' lips twitch upward and he nods. He retakes his place at Albus' side and looks at the unnamed people expectantly.

"I'm Remus Lupin," a young man with sandy hair and scars says. Teddy drops his wand and looks at him with wide eyes. Victorie takes his hand. Teddy sucks in a shaky breath as everyone turns to look at him. Scorpius puts Lily down.

"You said that your name was Lupin, right?" the young woman with flaming red hair. Teddy nods. Remus looks at him in confusion.

"We'll explain after," Victorie says. Teddy gives them a strained smile.

"Right, well. My name is Lily Evans," the young woman with red hair says. Lily Luna gasps and looks at James, tugging on his sleeve.

"James! James!" the little girl says excitedly. "It's-"

"I know, flower," James says gently. He leans down and swings his younger sister up into his arms. Lily smiles at the sight.

"I'm James Potter," the final young man says. Lily Luna squeals and James leans away from her as much as he can, making a face. She apologizes and gently rubs his ears to make them better. James grins and kisses her forehead.

"Right. Anyway, you said you would explain?" Sirius says. James Sirius and Teddy look a one another, having a brief nonverbal conversation.

"We're from the future," James Sirius finally says. Teddy smacks the back of his head. "Ow! I thought that was what you wanted me to do!"

"You dolt, why would I want you to do that?" Teddy asks. James Sirius shrugs. "Yes, we are from the future. James dropped a time turner. Yes, I know. He's an idiot. We were all in the room, so when the time turner's magic surged we were all brought here."

The others nod in either understanding or agreement. Lily speaks up. "But why do some of you share our last names? Or first or middle names in some cases."

"We're all related to you in some way. Well, Scorp isn't but whatever," James Sirius says. Scorpius mocks offense. "The small Lily, Albus, and I are James senior's grandchildren."

"Senior?" James echoes in distaste. Sirius snickers.

"And she's our grandma!" Lily Luna exclaims, pointing at the woman she was named after. The redhead's eyes widen comically while James grins in triumph.

"Remus! How could you let this happen?!" Lily shouts.

Remus' jaw drops. "What? How is this my fault?"

Hugo giggles. Rose grabs her brother's hand. "Hugo and I are related to the Potters by marriage. You might know our grandfather. Arthur Weasley?" 

The elders nod, recognizing the name. "I'm a Malfoy. Duh," Scorpius says. "My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. You guys know my grandfather Lucious."

Everyone collectively makes a face. Fred waves cheerfully at the others. "I'm Fred Weasley the second. Arthur is my grandfather too."

"Mine as well. We're all cousins. And you already introduced yourself," Victorie says. Fred shrugs.

"My parents are...." Teddy pauses, looking at the others. Victorie lifts their intertwined hands and kisses the back of his hand. He smiles. "My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks."

Remus' jaw drops. Sirius looks at him slowly. "Moony-"

Remus holds up his hand. "I don't even want to hear it Pads."

"She's five years old!" Sirius excliams. Remus narrows his eyes and smacks the shorter boy around the head.

"We should probably go to Dumbledore," Lily says, drawing everyone's attention. They all look at one another and nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore studied the children. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until someone from the future comes to get them. It's nearly impossible to repair a time turner without knowing how it was made."

"What if people ask about where they came from?" Lily asks.

"We'll introduce them during dinner tonight," Dumbledore says. Teddy nods.

"Thank you, Professor. Okay! Everybody out! Single file! No shoving! I'm looking at you James and Fred!" Teddy shouts. The Marauders and Lily blink in surprise at the normality of it. The children seemed used to this.

"Why don't we all hang out in the Room of Requirement for a while?" James suggests. Scorpius and Rose grin at one another.

"Race you!" They shout in unison before taking off. The others follow them.

"I won!" Rose argues.

"Bull! I won!" Scorpius returns. The door to the RoR opens to reveal Albus.

"Actually, I won," he says. Rose and Scorpius pout and trudge inside.

"How did you get here so fast?" Sirius asks.

"One of the fourth year Slytherins showed me a bunch of shortcuts," Albus says simply, throwing himself onto one of the comfy beanbag chairs.

"Oh, we didn't ask. What houses are you all in?" Remus asks.

"We're second year Gryffindors!" James Sirius and Fred exclaim.

"I'm a first year. Gryffindor as well," Rose says, rolling her eyes at the boys.

"Me and Al are first year Slytherins," Scorpius says. Albus doesn't bother lifting his head, he just raises two fingers in a peace sign.

"I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw and Head Girl," Victorie says.

"I'm in my seventh year. I'm a Hufflepuff and Head Boy," Teddy says. "And the little ones aren't in school yet."

"Can we change?" Fred asks, picking at his shirt. Before they had travelled through time their parents had made them all put on nice clothes.

A bunch of doors appear and everyone except for Lily and the Maraurders dissapear through one. When they come back our most of them sport jeans and a t shirt. Except Lily Luna is wearing leggings and Victorie is wearing and skirt and a sweater. The most surprising outfit was defiantly Teddy's though.

He emerged wearing ripped skinny jeans, a hufflepuff t shirt, an unbuttoned white buttton up, a loose hufflepuff tie, a studded dark jean vest with pins, piercings, and fingerless leather gloves.

"There's my man," Victorie says, kissing him in the cheek. "Now go help Hugo put his shirt on the right way. It's backwards."

Teddy laughs and walks over to ur he young boy, crouching down in order to fix his wardrobe malfunction.

"Your kid dresses like a punk," Sirius says, looking mildly impressed. Victorie laughs slightly.

"Yeah,' she says softly. "He's actually a lot like you, Sirius."

Sirius blinks in surprise. Remus looks between his son and his best mate.

"Well, he used to be a man whore. Until our sixth year-" the teenage girl says.

"And I met you," Teddy says, swooping in and pecking her on the lips before sauntering over to James Sirius. 

Lily coos. "That's so cute!" She exclaims. Victorie blushes and covers her cheeks with her hands. Remus smiles. 

"Please?!?!" Lily Luna exclaims, drawing everyone's attention. 

"I dunno, Flower," Teddy says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh c'mon, Teddy! Please?" James Sirius and Fred plead. Teddy sighs.

"Alright," he caves.

"Guys. He needs a guitar. We don't have one," Scorpius points out. The others deflate.

"I have a guitar you can use,' James offers. Lily looks at him in surprise.

"Yay!" Lily Luna shouts, jumping at her teenage grandfather. James catches her and holds her on his hip.

"I have to go get the guitar, sweetheart," he says gently.

"Can I come?" The little girl asks. James throws her into the air before catching her. Lily Luna bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Of course," James says. He spins the young girl around and takes off toward his dorm room. Lily watches them go with a small smile. She turns around to see everyone smiling at her. James Sirius and Fred wiggle their eyebrows while Teddy, Rose, and Sirius give her wicked smirks.

"What?" She asks, turning pink. Everyone averts their eyes, a few of them whistling in a show of fake innocence.

"So, while we wait, does anyone have a song suggestion?" Teddy asks. The children all immediately shout different words at him, getting louder and louder in order to be heard above the other.

Teddy seems to hear them all just fine, though. He raises a hand and they fall silent. "How about No Good in Goodbye?"

The kids cheer and James and Lily Luna return with the guitar. It was beautiful. A deep brown wood with gold accents. Teddy lets out a low whistle and nods in appreciation.

"Nice. Thanks," the blue haired boy says. He plucks a few strings before sitting on one of the comfy chairs. He begins to play the guitar. And after a few measures, he begins to sing as well.

"

All the things that we've lost  
Breaking off comes at a cost  
And know I miss this mistake  
Every word I try to choose  
Either way I'm gonna lose  
Can't take the ache from heartbreak

Oh, but as you walk away  
You don't hear me say

Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?  
Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?  
Where's the "us" in "trust gone"?  
Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?  
Now I'm the "lone" in "lonely"  
'Cause I don't own you only  
I can take this mistake  
But I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
No, I can't take the ache from heartbreak

No matter how it falls apart  
There's an "art" in breaking hearts  
But there's no fair in farewell, no  
When I see you in the street  
I pray to God you don't see  
The silent "hell" in "I wish you well."

Oh, but as you walk away  
You don't hear me say

Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?  
Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?  
Where's the "us" in "trust gone"?  
Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?  
Now I'm the "lone" in "lonely"  
'Cause I don't own you only  
I can take this mistake  
But I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak, no

If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines  
If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines  
If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines  
If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines

Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?  
Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?  
Where's the "us" in "trust gone"?  
Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?  
Now I'm the "lone" in "lonely"  
'Cause I don't own you only  
I can take this mistake  
But I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak  
I can't take the ache from heartbreak

If I could turn back time, then I would re-write those lines."

About halfway through the song, the others begin to sing along quietly. They were amazing. Teddy strums the last chord and everyone breaks out into applause. Victorie pecks his cheek.

Teddy blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Suddenly, Sirius gasps and smacks James on the arm repeatedly.

"Ow! What is it, Pads?" The bespectacled teen asks.

"They should sing a song together to introduce themselves!" Sirius exclaims. Lily grins and nods.

"That sounds like a good idea if you guys want to," Remus says. 

Albus smirks. "I think we can do you one better than just singing."


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore stood and the talking quieted. "I'm sure many of you are itching to begin eating as well as now what, exactly, the extra table is for. The answer to that is we have some guests from the future. They're trapped here for the time being and have decided to regal us with a performance. So, without further adieu."

The music started up as Victorie laughs a bit from outside the doors of the Great Hall. "How blunt."

"Seems about right, if you ask me," Teddy murmurs back before flinging open the doors with a flick of his wand. In single file, they walk out in between the tables. Teddy stops and lifts the microphone to his lips as Albus and James Sirius flip in unison past him. "Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it!" he sings, turning and pulling his girlfriend to his chest.

Victorie laughs and pulls the mic to her own lips. "Through the door and past guards. Just like I already owned it."

"I said can you give it back to me," Scorpio interrupts them.

Albus finishes the line. "I said never in your wildest dreams!"

All of them step into line, and lift their own mics up. "And we danced all night to the best song ever! We knew every line and now I can't remember, how it goes but I know that I won't forget them 'cause we danced all night to the best song ever!"

"I think it goes oh oh oh!" Lily sings, causing students to coo.

"I think goes yeah yeah yeah!" Hugo adds.

"I think it goes," James Sirius finishes making faces at Rose.

She scoffs and shoves him away as her line comes up. "Said her name was Georgia Rose!"

"And her daddy was a dentist," Scorpio sings as he spins Lily around.

Teddy tosses an arm around Victorie's shoulders. "Said I had a dirty mouth."

"You got a dirty mouth!" Lily giggles.

"But I kissed him like I meant it," Victorie sings back as she wraps an arm around Teddy's waist.

James Sirius moonwalks past them. "I said can I take you home with me?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Fred.

Fred laughs and replies. "I said never in your wildest dreams!"

"And we danced all night to the best song ever! We knew every line and now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget them 'cause we danced all night to the best song ever!"

"I think it goes oh oh oh!" Hugo croons.

"I think it goes yeah yeah yeah!" Fred practically screams into the mic. 

"I think goes..." Albus finishes, giving Fred a look.

Teddy begins awaying as the music slows, making a few people laugh. James and Sirius wipe false tears from their eyes and light the tips of their wands, waving it in time with Teddy. Victorie and Lily sigh in almost unison. "You know I know you know I'll remember you," Teddy sings softly into the mic before pressing a kiss to Victorie's temple.

"I know you know I know you'll remember me," Rose sings next, humming under her breath once the microphone could no longer pick it up.

"And you know I know you know I'll remember you," Scorpio sings, still holding Lily's hand.

"And I know you know I hope you'll remember how we danced," Albus adds.

"1!" Teddy shouts.

"2!" James follows.

"3!" Fred finishes it off and they all jump back in.

"And we danced all night to the best song ever! We knew every ling and now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget them 'cause we danced all night to the best song ever!"

"It goes exactly like this!" Teddy croons as the other continue the chorus.

"We danced all night to the best song ever we knew every line and now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget them 'cause we danced all night to the best song ever!"

Victorie sings softly, "Best song ever."

"It was the best song ever," Albus adds.

"It was the best song ever," Lily and Hugo repeat, holding the last note and the music fades. The drop the mics and their crowd erupts in applause. Teddy laughs and pulls away from Victorie a bit, grabbing her hand as they all make their way to the front of the room.

"Uh, hi. My name is Teddy Lupin, in our time I'm a seventh year Hufflepuff and Head Boy," Teddy says into the microphone. Quite a few people looked surprised, Teddy blamed the punk aesthetic, and some cheers go up from the Hufflepuff table.

Victorie waves at the students. "I'm Victorie Weasley and in our time I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw and Head Girl." Cheers sound from her house and she laughs a bit, gesturing for Albus to go.

"Uh, my name is Albus Potter and I'm a first year Slytherin." This gains a few surprised cheers from Slytherin as well as cheers from James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily.

Scorpius smiles a bit at the support his friend had received. "My name is Scorpio Malfoy and I'm also a first year Slytherin in our time."

More cheers and Rose is up next. "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley and I'm a first year Gryffindor in my time."

"I'm James Potter-"

"And I'm Fred Weasley-"

"AND WE'RE SECOND YEAR GRYFFINDORS BITCHES!!!"

Rose rolls her eyes and socks James Sirius in the shoulder. "Ow! Why'd you only hit me?"

"You were closer."

Dumbledore laughs and everyone quiets once more. "I'm Lily Potter and I'm not in school yet!" the little girl eclaims into her microphone, waving enthusiastically at everyone.

"They know that, stupid. I'm Hugo Weasley."

"Don't be an ass, Hugo!"

"Woah! You can't say that, Flower!"

"Why not? James and Fred said bitch!"

"Yes and I punched them for it."

"Actually, you didn't punch m- OW!"

"Better?"

Teddy sighs and sits down at their table. This was going to be a long time trip.


End file.
